1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin fuel tank for use mainly for vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally know is a resin fuel tank in which a tank main body is constructed by laminating a resin inner shell and a resin outer shell via a fuel permeation preventing effect. Also know among those resin fuel tanks is a resin fuel tank in which a component attaching hole is opened in a tank main body and a resin auxiliary component is welded to the external surface of the tank main body in such a manner as to cover the component attaching hole. In this case, a fuel permeation preventing layer is laminated on the internal surface of the auxiliary component.
In the aforesaid conventional resin fuel tanks, the fuel permeation preventing effect can be improved individually with respect to the tank main body and the auxiliary component, but there may be a risk of fuel permeating from the welded portion between the tank main body and the auxiliary component.